


Like This Like That

by plsnskanks (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plsnskanks





	Like This Like That

At the sound of rapid knocking on the door, Edd went to open it. As it swung aside, a rather flustered Mark appeared on his doorstep, holding what appeared to be a very distressed Eduardo.

“Uh, hi Mark, what’s up?” Edd asked, looking at the panting form of Eduardo. Something was definitely up with the man, it was far from usual to see him looking this out of it. His eyes were glazed over and a thin sheen of sweat glistened on nearly every inch of skin visible. He also smelled a lot like Tom did when he was in – oh.

“Please take him,” Mark said urgently, holding out the panting omega. “He won’t let me help him and neither Jon nor I can stand the smell or him rubbing himself on things any longer.

“What am I supposed to do with him?” Edd asked holding up his open palms. He was pretty sure Eduardo hated him, and he had some sort of weird ego problem that revolved around Edd for some reason. If he wouldn’t let his friend help him, why would he let Edd?

“Believe it or not he likes you, kind of. I promise you in this state he’ll probably be compliant and consent. Just take him, please? If he doesn’t want you, I’ll come get him, I just don’t know what else to do right now.”

Edd sighed heavily, shoulders drooping in defeat, “Fine.”

“You’re the best Edd,” Mark said hoisting the omega up and handing him over to Edd. Edd seated the smaller man on his hip. At the movement Eduardo seemed to startle into full consciousness.

“Wha- hey Mark!? Why did you bring me over here to this loser?” 

He turned to Edd, eyes narrowing. “And you. I don’t need your help,” Eduardo said before he let out a load moan and a rush of slick dampened his jeans and wetting Edd’s side. 

“Right,” Edd said with a roll of his eyes, turning to take the omega inside. Inside Edd’s housemates were on the couch watching tv. At his entrance Eduardo felt three pairs of eyes instantly lock on him.

“Edd take that upstairs, it wreaks,” Tord complained holding his nose shut. Matt wrinkled his nose next to him, leaning out to get a better look at Eduardo.

Edd waved him off, “I’m going, I’m going.”

Eduardo glared at the Norwegian over Edd’s shoulder. Tom mouthed “good luck” and shot him a nasty smile. Tord snickered. Eduardo had no desire to try and interpret what that meant.

Edd pushed open the door to his room and gently set Eduardo on his bed.

“I’m telling you for the last time, I don’t need your help,” Eduardo said through gritted teeth.

“Alright, alright,” Edd soothed. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, but do you at least want to change out of those pants before we send you back?”

Eduardo thought for a moment. “Fine.”

“Alright take off your pants while I go find a pair of sweats that’ll fit you,” Edd said as he went to his closet to root around.

Eduardo started to peel off his pants grimacing at the very visible wet patch. Jeez this heat was not going well. His groin felt like it was on fire and he was waiting for the next series of cramps to hit any moment now. He just wanted to curl up in some blankets and be done with it. Maybe he should let Edd help. 

No.

No way was he going to let that smug bastard get one more thing to hold over his head. Those were his hormones talking. He didn’t need an alpha. He could get through this just fine.

Edd seems to find what he’s looking for. He comes back with a ratty pair of sweats that look like they are held together by a solitary thread. 

“Eheh, sorry, I think these are the only ones that will fit, they should do for a five minute walk back to your place. I can wash those for you if you want,” Edd says pointing at the jeans on the floor.

“It’s fine. Just give them here,” Eduardo says, holding out his hand.  
Edd puts the pants into his waiting hand and Eduardo goes to put them on. As he does so he catches the scent of alpha musk, heady and strong, and his body responds accordingly with a rush of slick and a roiling wave of cramps. Eduardo nearly doubles over.

“Fuck, I’m an idiot. Wait no, you’re an idiot, why would you give me those?” He growls at a concerned looking Edd.

“Y-you needed clothes?”

“They’re covered in your scent. They smell like you’ve worn them through every rut you’ve ever had. That was the fucking last thing I needed right now, loser!” Eduardo shouted, cheeks flushing in distress and anger.

“Oh man Eduardo sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I never have these sorts of issues with Tom. Can I help you in any way?” Edd said as he approached Eduardo cautiously.

Eduardo pressed his hands to his crotch, attempting to massage it and help abate some of the unpleasantly strong sensations he was feeling. God this sucked. Edd sucked. His biology sucked. 

“I. Don’t. Need. No. Stinkin’. Help,” he ground out.

“Well should I take you back home?” 

“No,” came the immediate response. No way did Eduardo want anyone else seeing him in this state. It was bad enough Mark had brought him over here in the first place.

“Well what am I supposed to do with you?” Edd asked, exasperated.

“Ugh, I don’t. Mnng. Just-“ Eduardo was at a loss for words. He didn’t know what option was the least humiliating at this point. He didn’t want to go back to his friends like this, he knew he was driving them crazy, but he didn’t want to swallow his pride either.

Edd sighed. He moved towards Eduardo and pulled his hands off his crotch, to the omega’s protest.

“I said I don’t need your help!” Eduardo snapped, trying to wrest his hands from Edd’s grasp. The Alpha held firm.

“I won’t force you into anything, just let me help you,” Edd said, starting to tug down his old sweats. Eduardo was about to protest again when he felt Edd gently cup his pussy in his palm. And just like that he was frantically rutting into his stupid loser neighbor’s hand, soft moans and grunts of pleasure coming out as he did so. Edd pushed his heel a little harder to give Eduardo a bit more friction.

“Oooooh,” Eduardo moaned, eyes squeezing shut in pleasure. Yeah. Yeah he could do this.

“Does that feel good?” Edd said into his ear. Eduardo shuddered.

“Y-yeah,” Eduardo whimpered, slick leaking out of him like an open faucet and wetting Edd’s hand. The alpha didn’t seem to mind at all.

“You going to let me help you a bit more now?”

Eduardo didn’t reply he just continued grinding down on Edd’s hand. After a little bit, Eduardo grew frustrated with the lack of stimulation. He could feel the cramps and heat coming back. He turned around to face Edd, who was just watching him with a bemused expression. Eduardo shimmied closer to Edd, putting his face in his neck and breathing in his scent. It helped calm his body’s incessant clamoring for alpha attention. He positioned himself right over Edd’s crotch and started grinding down. Edd let out a startled noise, but otherwise gave no protest.

As the bulge beneath him began to stiffen, Eduardo ground down harder and faster. Edd’s pants were a mess now, covered with wet patches and the scent of heat. Finally he hit his breaking point when Eduardo let out a soft gasp that just might have been his name.

“Alright. We’re taking care of this. You’ve been rutting on me like a dog for twenty minutes. You are going to give yourself a rash and I can’t handle this,” Edd said, grabbing Eduardo by his hips to still him. Eduardo whined as he was pushed into the bedspread and his legs were forced apart. Hands came down to cover his privates.

“Really? Now you want to be modest? After rutting all over me like a bitch in heat?” Edd said cocking an eyebrow.

“S-shut up,” Eduardo stammered, flushing.

“Move. Your. Hands,” Edd growled out. “Or we can take you home. Don’t think I have another pair of sweats though. How about we walk you out naked?”

The low tremor in Edd’s voice was doing bad things to Eduardo’s self-control. He felt his hands move, seemingly of their own accord and his legs spread as he presented to the alpha in front of him.

“That’s a good boy,” Edd cooed. He ran a finger through the slick leaking out of Eduardo’s entrance. Eduardo moaned long and shaky.

“You want me to give you my knot?” Edd asked, that deep rumble still in his voice.

Eduardo merely thrusted his hips toward Edd.

“No. I want you to say it,” Edd growled as he pushed two fingers into Eduardo.

Eduardo yelped at the sudden intrusion before it turned into another moan. 

“Say it or I’m going to make you come on my fingers today.”

Still Eduardo was silent. Edd merely continued to scissor and probe around inside of him, patiently waiting for the omega to cave. He could wait all day as far as Eduardo was concerned. He had an iron resolve and if Edd thought he could get him to beg just by fingering him a little he had another thing comi-

Eduardo let out what was probably the most unmanly squeal he had ever made when Edd found his g-spot. Edd smirked and began to massage the spot, pushing firmly against it. When Eduardo tried to back off the sensation Edd held him down, pressing harder into the spot.

“Come on Eduardo, I bet I can have you coming nice and pretty on my fingers in just a little bit,” Edd purred speeding up his pace and pushing in more roughly. He began to thumb at Eduardo’s other hole with his thumb, circling the rim lightly before pushing in gently. Nope. That was it. Iron resolve instantly melted by the crushing desire of his heat.

“No- f-fuck, I don’t- I want, f-f-fuck Edd just give me your knot,” Eduardo finally managed. The fingers were pulled out of him.

“Mmm, not nice enough, but I’ll give you a little reward either way,” Edd said and then his head was pressing at Eduardo’s entrance. Eduardo’s stomach clenched as he realized Edd was much bigger than he had anticipated. Slowly Edd pushed in. It started to burn but Eduardo couldn’t bring himself to care too much. The hot cock in him had his mind on only one thing. Fucking. He wanted Edd to shove him down and breed him like the bitch he was. Eduardo spread his legs wider, encouraging Edd to keep pushing in. Edd let out a little chuckle.

“Yeah you like that don’t you?”

When Edd was fully in he sat still for a moment, unmoving.

“What, ah, are you waiting for loser? Move!” Eduardo growled.

Edd gave a hard first thrust before stilling again. Eduardo let out a yelp which trailed off to a moan of pleasure.

“Ask nicely,” he said, looking down at the omega underneath him.

Eduardo’s eyes narrowed. Edd gave another little thrust before moving his hands to play with Eduardo’s nipples. Oh no. No. No. No. As soon as he so much as ghosted one, Eduardo let out a sharp gasp.

“Oh ho? So you’re one of those omegas?” Edd smiled. “Those omegas” being the ones that had sensitive nipples especially during heat. It was more common among female omegas, but not quite a rarity among males either. Eduardo’s tended to leak if they got enough stimulation.

Edd started to pinch and roll each nipple, occasionally, giving one an especially rough tweak that made Eduardo cry out in pleasure. Still he refused to beg for Edd to fuck him.

Then Edd started to suck one nipple into his mouth. Eduardo clenched down around him, his pussy becoming blindingly tight as he came with Edd sheathed inside him. A bit of milk dribbled out of both nipples, one of which Edd was sucking on. Edd pulled off in surprise.

“Did you just?” he said looking at Eduardo who had his face in his hands, everything above his collarbone flushed a livid red with embarrassment. After a long moment he asked, face still in hands.

“Edd, can you please just give me your knot?”

Eduardo pulled his face out of his hands, looking watery eyed. Instantly Edd felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. God he could be such a dick. He was supposed to be helping Eduardo, not antagonizing him in what was probably a really humiliating time of need. He probably wasn’t like Tom, who got immense enjoyment out of this sort of thing, despite his claims otherwise.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Edd murmured softly, pulling the body under him closer in. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push it so far. Let’s help you out, okay?” 

He felt Eduardo press closer in, snuffling at his neck, inhaling his scent. He felt some of the tension leak out from the omega’s body. Edd started to thrust at a gentle pace, letting Eduardo hide his face in his neck and let out some soft moans and whimpers against his skin.

“Can you… go faster. And rougher,” Eduardo panted out. Edd obeyed and Eduardo pulled away from his neck at last. Eduardo lay back has he was pounded into the sheets, letting out breathy gasps as Edd thrust in and out. He could feel Edd’s base beginning to swell. 

“I want you to come inside, push it all the way in” Eduardo moaned. He looked good like that, for once all the anger gone from his expression. He looked happy. Pure pleasure written across his face. There was something vulnerable about him like this. Fragile. It made Edd want to cuddle the man closer and never let him go. He wanted to see his neighbor like this more often. 

Edd grinned down at him and obeyed. He pushed his knot in and a few seconds later they were locked together. Eduardo really started to lose himself as the knot started to stretch his sensitive insides far more than he had ever experienced. He clenched down on the knot, getting rewarded with a rush of intense pleasure and pain. Edd was laying chest to chest with him, sniffing at his neck and marking him with his scent. Eduardo couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He was sure that Edd smelled like him as well. Good. 

When Edd’s knot hit its peak size Eduardo could stand it no longer and came long and hard on his knot. Edd grunted and started to release into Eduardo, who moaned as hot jizz rushed inside of him. Edd once again pulled his nipple into his mouth, and Eduardo keened as he rode out his orgasm. Edd pulled out, letting Eduardo rest against the bed.

“You good, or you need to go again?” Edd asked, panting slightly.

“I think, yeah, I think I’m good,” Eduardo said. His cramps were gone, and that prickle of heat under his skin was too. Thank god. Relief washed over him as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed. He felt warm hands slide along his lower back and massage, finger tips pressing hard into the muscles just above his buttocks. It hurt, but under that there was a nice sort of achy pleasure.

“W-what are you doing? I said I’m done?” Eduardo asked, irritation starting to surface again.

“I’m not trying to get you hard again, I’m trying to take care of you. Help you not be so sore tomorrow. If you want me to stop, I will, but I’d prefer you let me care for you,” Edd said, pausing and holding his hands up for Eduardo to see.

Eduardo looked down and flushed a bit, “No… it’s okay. It felt good.”

Edd smiled warmly hand the hands returned, pressing firmly at his sore areas once again.

“Don’t think this changes anything, you’re still a loser,” Eduardo asserted firmly, eyeing the alpha above him suspiciously.

“Mhm, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Edd hummed. Eduardo relaxed and let Edd work in contented silence. 

A little while later Edd heard a sharp rap on the door. Eduardo was napping so he left to go answer it. 

“How’d it go omega tamer?” Tord snorted as he entered the living room.

“Would it kill one of you to open the door? And you have a sense of smell, what do you think?” Edd said, rolling his eyes and opening the door. Jon was on the doorstep with a pair of folded clothes.

“Uh, I figured you might need these,” He said, offering the clothes to Edd. He took them.

“Thanks,” Edd said, smiling at the smaller man.

“Uh, how is he? Did things go okay?” Jon asked timidly.

“Yeah, things went fine. I’ll walk him back when he wakes up.”

Jon’s shoulders slumped in relief. “Oh, good. Sorry to thrust him on you, but we didn’t know what else to do. He really does likes you, it’s just Eduardo tends to say and do the opposite of what he means a lot.”

Edd laughed heartily. “Yeah we have a couple of those types around here too.”

With that Jon wished him well and Edd closed the door. In the living room Tom and Tord were wrestling on the floor while Matt watched in bemusement.

“I hate you, you stupid fuck, let me change the channel! Give me the remote!” Tom grit out from his position under Tord. Tord sat on top of him, looking pleased as punch, remote in hand.

Tord opened the back of the remote, removing the batteries. He dropped the remote in front of Tom, who promptly threw it against the wall when he realized what Tord had done. Tord grinned as the man under him began to squall in earnest, promising a variety of colorful and creative ends for Tord. Tord merely watched with what some would think was a look of antagonistic glee, but Edd knew better as his love-struck look of adoration.

Yeah. They had way too many of those types around here.


End file.
